My Defender
by RobertBaleChristianDowney
Summary: I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, not caring where I was going. I couldn't think just act, if I stopped I would think of him and I wouldn't let that happen. Strangely the gravity of the situation hadn't clicked in my mind. I felt like I'd run for hours, my body ached down to my very soul but I couldn't quite moving.


_**Disclaimer: "I own only what's mine."**_

_**MY DEFENDER**_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, not caring where I was going. I couldn't think just act, if I stopped I would think of him and I wouldn't let that happen. Strangely the gravity of the situation hadn't clicked in my mind. I felt like I'd run for hours, my body ached down to my very soul but I couldn't quite moving.

Suddenly I tripped over a branch, my foot getting caught and I heard the crack before I felt it. I yelled out throwing my hands to catch myself before feeling my hands connect with the unforgiving ground. I examined myself for injuries. 'ripped jeans, bloody hands and broken left ankle-Could it get any worse?' Then it started to pour having me soaked in minutes.

"_I stand corrected!_" I saw a flash of red in my peripheral vision and whipped my head around but there was nothing there. 'I'm just paranoid, she's not here and even if she was it wouldn't matter if she killed me, nobody was there to care. I best keep moving. ' I thought as I hoisted myself out of the mud, biting my lip to keep from whimpering in pain. I heard a branch snap and what sounded like a hiss and I broke out half dragging my foot as I tried to sprint in the opposite direction. An ice covered laugh rang through the trees and my body gave an involuntary shudder. I kept running despite the pain and uselessness of it, I had to put up a fight at least for my dad. I cried out as my injured ankle caught something harder than stone sending me sprawling haphazardly into the mud.

Victoria yanked me up by my hair before putting her lips to my ear. "Long time no see. Did you miss me? Where's your darling Eddie at? I'm disappointed he's not here to hear you scream for him. It's a shame they left you. They must not have liked you that much."

Victoria flipped me around so we were staring each other in the face. She sneered in disgust like just my face ticked her off. "I never understood their fascination with a measly human such as yourself. You disgust me."

She clamped her claws around my neck inhaling my scent before smiling evilly.

"Please...make...it...quick" I begged pleadingly.

This only made her laugh and she tightened her hold causing me to wince. "Why would I do that? Your Edward killed my mate and I'm afraid someone has to pay."

"But Edward isn't my mate this may bother him but it won't kill him." Victoria froze for a second before shrugging off my statement. _"_I don't care as long as someone dies and honestly you're more fun to play with."

I shut my eyes in defeat and let my body go limp. 'I had tried that's what matters right? Sorry Dad.'

I waited for the killing blow but it never came. Instead I felt myself being launched into the air before colliding painfully with a tree. I felt the breath rush out of my lungs as I slid down the tree to my knees. My hands clutched at the grass as I wheezed and coughed treacherously. A stone foot came down hard on my right hand and I cried out holding the injuring hand against my chest.

Before I could resist she lifted me up off the ground and with one last evil cackle drove her knee into my chest sending my ribs forcibly into my lungs making it difficult to breathe. I fell unceremoniously to the ground my mind in overdrive and unbelievable pain. Every breath felt like a knife to the chest and I started to panic. I was vaguely aware of Victoria watching me with enjoyment, clearly proud of her work.

What felt like hours later I heard a feral snarl from my left before a blonde and gray blur tackled Victoria, who hissed in surprise and outrage. _"You! _I was expecting her knight to come rescue her but seeing you explains a lot I guess." Victoria's voice was dripping with sarcasm and disgust spurring me to see who she was with.

My eyes went from slits to golf balls when I recognized the handsome blonde vampire who had Victoria pinned to the ground. Carlisle Cullen had come to my rescue. Compassionate, calm, reasonable Carlisle had snarled, actually snarled, at Victoria to protect me. Carlisle my defender.

I heard another snap, snarl and hiss then Carlisle was hovering over me checking the damage. It was becoming more difficult to breathe and my breaths were coming in quick harsh bursts. I looked into Carlisle's pained filled honey eyes as he stroked my hair.

"Bella, I have to push your ribs back into place before they puncture your lungs. It's going to be extremely painful but I need you to stay strong for me, okay?"He informed me softly.

He pressed his lips to my hair line before placing himself behind me and wrapping one arm around my waist while the other hand waited to push."Bella take one deep breath for me, sweetie."

I let his scent and cool breath soothe me as I obeyed, immediately screaming out at the intense pain raging through my body. I heard Carlisle whisper, "I've got you. You're safe now I promise." I felt his lips on my head one final time before I lost consciousness.

I felt nothing. Just floating in space, no sound, no movement, not even my breathing. Wait, I'm not breathing? I put my hand over my heart, no heart beat. What's going on? Where am I even?

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

Wait I hear something. I trained my ears to the noise trying to make it out. It sounded like a beep from a heart monitor. If I don't have a heart beat why would I need a monitor? I felt for a heart beat again a moment later surprisingly finding one. Did that mean I was dead a minute ago but now I'm not? That doesn't even make any sense. I don't feel dead, maybe I'm asleep and dreaming. If I am this is a weird dream. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my ribs making me gasp. I took a deep breath and it hit again like waves in the ocean. I looked at my hands which were fading into nothing and I freaked out.

"No wait! I don't want to die! Hold on a second, stop!" I shut my eyes and clenched my hands waiting for my life to end.

The beeping became louder as well as other sounds and it got very bright hurting my eyes through my eyelids. I realized I was laying in a stiff bed and it smelled funny. I know that smell...the hospital smelled just like this. So I'm in a place I know quite well, wonderful. Carlisle must have saved me, that compassionate lovable man.

My eyes fluttered open blinking several times to clear my vision. I glanced around the room surprised to see Carlisle sitting to my left. His posture shocked me, he was leaning against the back of the chair, one hand covered his face while the other was clenched at his side. Why didn't he look at me? Can't he tell when I'm awake from my heart rate? Without thinking I reached out my left hand to grasp his clenched fist. A jolt went up my arm straight to my heart when our hands touched. Carlisle lifted his head to look at me dropping his hand from his face. I was taken aback by his appearance which at first glance was a little disconcerting. His once expensive dress shirt was covered in mud and grass stains but what really got my attention was his face. He had a tired almost wary look about him and his eyes were pitch black with dark purple bruises under them. Why didn't I notice this before, I mean I was a little preoccupied but still.

"Are you alright?" I inquired worriedly.

Carlisle smiled but it didn't reach his eyes as he took my hand gently in his own before leaning in towards me. "Isabella you were the one almost killed yesterday and you're asking me if I'm alright? You have a good heart Isabella but I don't deserve your concern."

I smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Did this man er I mean vampire not know how great he was or how envious I was of his compassionate soul? "Carlisle you saved my life, you deserve much more than my concern."

He frowned at me. _"_Isabella I wouldn't have had to save you if my family and I had never left in the first place."

"Please don't blame yourself or your family for my complete idiocy." I said surely.

Carlisle made a face. "May I inquire what you were doing in the woods?" Now he almost looked angry and disappointed as I grimaced in remembrance.

"You'll think it's stupid."I mumbled lowly.

"Please Isabella." The angry expression on his face didn't match his tone which was calm.

"I was...looking for Edward." His name burned my throat and I swallowed convulsively. _"_I knew I wouldn't find him but some how I convinced myself that if I kept looking he'd come back to me."

I took one look at Carlisle's pained expression and broke down.

"Why did he leave? If...if he had told me what was wrong I c-could've done something...whether the problem was me or something I did or didn't do. I-I would've changed for-for him if he had just said some-something or-or..." I sobbed brokenly.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and pull me to an equally cold chest. I grabbed fist fulls of his shirt and buried my face in his chest. Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on my back as he moved to sit on the edge of the hospital bed next to me.

"Shush Isabella it's going to be alright. I promise I'll take care of you. You'll be okay I swear it."He intoned firmly,

"Why are you so nice to me? I tore your family apart and practically ruined your life you should hate me." I asked, pained.

Carlisle pulled back so he could look me in the eye. _"_Hey none of that now. Edward wasn't right leaving you the way he did and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up into his black eyes and only saw compassion and sincerity. For the second time I noticed the purple bruises and reached my hand up, skimming my fingertips under his eye. "When's the last time you've eaten? Waiting this long can't be good for you."

Carlisle gently pulled my hand from his face but didn't let go as he smiled wryly at me. _"_I would've but I was sort of in a hurry trying to save a certain human." He winked letting me know he was joking and kissed my temple tenderly.

"That's right poke fun at the helpless human...Wait, how did you find me?"I curiously inquired.

"Alice called me at work practically screaming at me to save you and I didn't think twice I just jumped on a plane. When I got here Alice called to tell me where to find you. I-I thought I would be too late...Alice's vision wasn't...good." Carlisle had a far away look in his eyes as he pulled me unconsciously closer to his chest.

"What-what did she see?" I watched him anxiously.

"In both visions she saw you...dead. The first vision was before I knew and the second was after she told me but the outcome was the same. No matter what decision I made you still died at the hands of Victoria." Carlisle said gravely.

I swallowed the lump in my throat suddenly sick to my stomach. "What changed? Not that I'm ungrateful for the magnificent timing." I shuddered at how close I had really come to dying. Thank you Alice.

Carlisle shrugged looking suddenly thoughtful. "There's really no way to know but if I had to guess I would say Victoria decided to keep you alive longer than she first intended which in turn provided me with ample time to save you."

"I would say 'thank you Victoria' but some how that doesn't seem appropriate." I joked weakly.

Carlisle smiled at my poor attempt at humor before getting up from his previous position on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I briefly considered telling him I was fine even though my ribs ached and my hand throbbed but quickly decided after all he'd done for me, he deserved my honesty. "I'm a little sore."I admitted.

Carlisle reached above my head to press the nurse's station button. "I just called for pain medication so they should be here in a few."

Carlisle cocked his head like he was listening to something my ears couldn't detect before smiling. "Your father is here and he sounds angry. He's yelling at my nurses." I put my head in my unbroken hand groaning in embarrassment.

True enough I heard my dad's gruff tones from down the hall before the door to my exam room opened and my father rushed in. "Bella! Are you okay? What happened? Dr. Cullen called last night to tell me you were in a car accident but you were sleeping and visiting hours were over. I would've come sooner but they wouldn't let me see you."

I smiled at my father ushering him closer as Carlisle gave us our space by stepping away. "I'm fine Dad really I just lost control of the car and went into a tree."I explained.

Charlie made a face. _"_You call that okay, Bella? You could have been killed and I can't lose you."I grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly in my own.

"I'm sorry Dad but I promise to be more careful."I placated.

Charlie smiled and ruffled my hair trying to lighten the mood. _ "_There's my girl...you were wearing your seat belt though right?"

I groaned in frustration. "Seriously? I always wear my seat belt you know that."

Charlie crossed his arms eying me sternly. _"_I know you have a tendency to forget, Isabella Swan, I'm only looking out for my girl and I won't hesitate to ground you."

I plopped back on the pillow in aggravation before wincing when the movement jarred my ribs. "Please don't call me that Dad and I haven't forgotten my seat belt in quite a while."

Charlie glanced at Carlisle before rolling his eyes at me. "Which correctly translates to...last week most likely."Charlie jibed jokingly.

I looked at the tiled floor in shame. "No...last month."

Carlisle feigned disapproval shaking his head as he stepped forward. "Bella I'm disappointed in you. I had no idea you were so reckless." Carlisle's tone was stern but his charcoal eyes sparkled in amusement.

He was making fun of me and Charlie was oblivious to Carlisle's hidden joke. When Charlie turned his head I stealthily stuck my tongue out at Carlisle whose only outward reaction was a slight twitch of his lips.

"You should know Dr. Cullen with all the visits I've made to you." I clipped back.

Carlisle flashed a smile. _ "_I thought you just enjoyed my company Bella."

I shrugged smiling back at him, his smile was contagious. Before we could say more Charlie's cell rang and he exchanged a couple words with whoever was on the other line then shot me apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Bella but I got to go. You need me to call Jacob to pick you up because it will be a while before I can take you home?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Carlisle beat me to it. "I can take her home. I have to head that way anyway to clean myself up."

Charlie eyed Carlisle for a moment before glancing at me and I nodded. "You're sure it's not a problem, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle smiled warmly at my father waving him off. "Not at all Charlie. I'd be glad to see her home."

Charlie shook his hand smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Carlisle." Charlie gave me a quick hug before exiting the room leaving me alone with Carlisle once more.

"Am I really allowed to leave?"I asked hopefully.

"You're talking to your doctor who says it's okay, Isabella." He winked at me.

"How could I forget?" I snidely remarked.

Carlisle smiled at me as he helped me sit on the edge on the bed. I grimaced looking at my casted ankle wondering when that had been put on. "I had that put on your ankle last night while you were sleeping."

"Wow I'm impressed Dr. Cullen."I intoned partly serious.

"You should be. I worked very hard." Carlisle's eyes sparked with amusement.

I always felt so comfortable around him. He always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better, I could see why Esme loved him. There was a knock at the door interrupting my thoughts.

"Dr. Cullen, the pain medication you asked for." The nurse was gawking like a fish at Carlisle who didn't seem to notice as he was handed the medicine.

"Thank you Elise." It was as much a grateful gesture as it was a polite dismissal.

The look on her arrogant face was priceless and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I blushed when I realized Carlisle was watching me stifle my laugh, I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Especially when you blush, Isabella?"He asked seemingly unthinkingly, a charming smile on his perfect face.

I smiled my face turning an even darker shade of red at the compliment. He cleared his throat and looked away adjusting his shirt.

"_I_'ll go get your crutches. Don't go anywhere." He rushed out the words. I blinked and he was gone.

"Like I could get very far with this ankle." I mumbled grumpily knowing he could very well hear me.

Not a minute later he was back with crutches in hand. "Would you like to take your pain medication now or when you get home?"

My ribs ached when I breathed and my broken hand throbbed but I wasn't fond of being drugged in front of Carlisle. I could say something stupid or God forbid inappropriate, I would never live that down. "I'll wait." I decided.

"If you're sure?" He asked worriedly. I nodded warmed by the compassionate look in his dark eyes.

"Crutches or wheelchair?" I bit my lip nervously trying to decide what would draw less attention. "Crutches please."

Carlisle adjusted them to my height before sitting them next to me against the bed. Carlisle held out his hand so he could help me stand which I took gratefully. A shock ran up my arm when our hands connected and my head shot up to look at him but Carlisle only smiled giving no indication he felt it too. Even while holding on to his hand I still managed to fall making a complete idiot of myself. Carlisle caught me in his stone arms jarring my ribs causing me to gasp as the pain took me by surprise.

"Isabella! Are you alright?" My body was propped against his arms the only thing keeping me standing. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to cease. I let my head fall on his shoulder making an effort to control my breathing.

"Isabella..." His voice was surprisingly rough. The way he said my full name did weird things to me.

"Give me a minute." I inhaled gently through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. "Okay, I'm good."

I pivoted slowly to face Carlisle who watched in concern as I grasped his left hand with my own while his right held my arm to keep me steady. I tried to smile dismissively at to which he only raised an eyebrow. "Crutches please." He shook his head but handed me them anyway starting with the non injured hand first.

I grunted in pain as my injured hand clenched the handle of the crutch. "Maybe a wheelchair would be better until that hand heals. That isn't good for it, Bella." He insisted.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. "No. No wheelchairs."

Carlisle frowned. "There's no need to continuously cause yourself pain. It isn't worth it. You could seriously damage your hand further by using it." His body was coiled tensely, the only outward sign he was stressed.

I shook my head stubbornly and stared into his black eyes daring him to disagree. "No. I can do this. It's fine. I'm fine."

His eyebrows pulled low over his eyes and his mouth formed a thin line-his frustrated expression. "Isabella please don't do this to yourself. I can't stand to see you in pain. Edward wouldn't want you doing this."

I flinched violently at even his name. "Well _he_ isn't here. He abandoned me so he lost any and all say he had over me." I couldn't think his name much less say it aloud to someone. The massive hole he put in my chest where my heart used to be burned with every mention of _him._

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose reminding me of _him _yet again. "If you believe you must than so be it but if it gets to be too much you have to tell me."

I tried to smile. "You know I'd tell you anything you needed to know." I weakly reassured.

Carlisle's eyes shined with sorrow. "Would you tell me what you think I need to know or what I think I need to know?" He asked quietly already guessing the answer.

I knew he wanted me to say I trusted him enough to tell him anything and everything but he had left me. A small part of me kept whispering it wasn't Carlisle's fault but Ed-his fault that the whole family left.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know."

Carlisle nodded in understanding before moving to open the door for me. "Carlisle." The question beneath his name implied.

My brown irises locked on his black ones and he seemed to know all the questions I had. "Not here Isabella. I promise to explain everything when you're home and resting."

Carlisle held the door open for me and I hopped through the archway of the door wincing at the weight on my injured hand. Carlisle stayed at my side one hand constantly hovering near my back as we made our way slowly through the hospital and out the front doors to his Mercedes. He opened the passenger side door for me before helping me into the car. I smiled in thanks when he handed the crutches to me which I laid in the seat next to me. Carlisle returned a small smile as he climbed into the driver's seat starting the car. I struggled with the seat belt for a moment because of my injured right hand before I felt a cold hand cover my own and help pull the belt across my body and click it in place. I blushed when I met his amused but gentle gaze.

"Thanks." I mumbled knowing he would hear. "No problem." He automatically replied. Even those two simple words were smoother than honey and softer than velvet. I suddenly remembered we were still holding hands and reluctantly pulled away. _  
_


End file.
